


Theirs

by Rens_Mistress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hidden Relationship, Mental Torture, Multi, Rape, Threesome, controlling potions, controlling spells, douple benetration, oral rape, throat fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rens_Mistress/pseuds/Rens_Mistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus calling her a mudblood didn't end his relationship with Lily. She didn't willingly enter a relationship with James. These two events have a closer connection that people realize, and the story is worse than people will ever know. This story is very dark and involves rape and noncon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theirs

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been a while since I've posted a story, but I have about 21 pages of essay's due this week and have only done 4 of those pages. Time to procrastinate, enjoy this new story.
> 
> This is an incredibly dark story, but once the idea came it had to get out. My friend handed it to me and I had to write a full story around what he gave me. Beta'd by this friend as well.
> 
> I've been told that this is sickening on Fanfiction.net, so enjoy this piece everyone.

"You called me a mudblood, Severus," Lily exclaimed. The two of them were standing just outside of the Gryffindor common room, the portrait clicking shut as it swung closed behind her. He'd been forced to threaten to sleep next to the portrait just to get her to come out.

"I know, Lils. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," Severus said quietly, stepping closer to her. "I was angry-"

"And you took it out on me?" Lily asked, anger coloring her voice. She stepped closer as well, her hand clenching in her pocket. Severus tilted his head down, causing his hair to fall in front of his face.

"I know," he said quietly, trying to keep an eye on what she was doing. He spent his live learning how to find subtle movements. "And I don't think I can make it up to you, but please don't cut me out."

Lily glared as Severus spoke. After a minute she said, "You called me a mudblood. How do you expect me not to?"

She finally pulled her hand out of her pocket, keeping it clenched around the small scroll she'd written when she heard that Severus was outside of the common room. Severus eyed her hand, waiting for the inevitable explosion. Instead, Lily glared and announced, "I don't want to see you again, Severus."

As she turned to the portrait, Severus grabbed her shoulder, not wanting their friendship to end this way.

"Let go of me!" Lily yelled, turning around and swinging her fist against Severus' side. He pulled back after her fist connected, right over one of his robe pockets. She glared and stormed into the common room, leaving Severus in the corridor. He reached into his pocket and hid a smile. She'd dropped the scroll in his pocket and he knew that they'd be meeting again later that night.

Severus turned and left, not noticing the quiet thump as someone invisible jumped out of his way.

James Potter watched his rival leave, wondering what the small smile had been about after that explosive of an argument.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"That was brilliant," Severus said. He'd been lurking in the fourth floor corridor for about ten minutes. He'd stayed near a corner just in case he was found out after curfew.

"I think everyone bought it," Lily replied. "Good ruse with the mudblood comment. I know you didn't know what they'd do next, and it sounds horrible, but those arses gave you the perfect opportunity."

The two started walking down the corridor, whispering about their performances in the 'fight' and joking about the gullibility of the Hogwarts student body. They knew that by morning the whole school would know about their falling out. They finally stopped when they reached a hidden alcove. It was one that the two of them had frequented, they had realized that almost nobody came down this corridor and even less of these people knew about this alcove. It had quickly become their hiding spot.

"I still can't believe how easy that was," Lily commented quietly, looking into warm black eyes. Severus smiled, slipping his hand into hers.

Severus leaned in and kissed Lily lightly. She kissed back almost immediately as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. His hands settled on her waist as they moved further into the alcove and pressed closer together. It had been too long since they had been able to meet like this. Everyone knew that they were friends, but both of them had admitted that neither of their houses would tolerate if they announced the scope of their relationship.

Severus ran his hands up Lily's sides slowly, savoring the moment. Lily made a quiet noise as she nipped at Severus' lower lip. They pressed against each other as one of Lily's hands tangled in his hair and her other moved up his shirt. He groaned quietly when Lily's nails brushed his chest. He'd missed their time together so much.

"Traitor!"

The shout made both of jump, Lily moving away from where she'd had Severus against the wall quickly. The two of them looked to the opening of the alcove where James Potter was glaring at them. Immediately, Severus moved in front of Lily and prepared himself for Potter's explosive temper. Even though Severus was the one that moved, James kept his eyes on Lily. When Severus saw James' hand moving towards his wand, he went for his instantly but didn't notice the wand pointing out from under an invisibility cloak. The binding spell hit Severus square on the chest as James sent a grey spell at Lily that hit her before she could raise a shield in the small space.

Severus struggled against the spell holding him against the wall as Lily's mind went fuzzy. Sirius threw off the invisibility cloak as he and James crowded into the alcove.

"Look at you two, did you really think this would work out?" James snarled. "He's scum, Evans!"

"Coming from the two who needed to use underhanded tricks to even land a spell," Severus snapped. Sirius cast a Silencio lazily, smirking at the Slytherin. Lily shifted slightly as she tried to lift her wand and respond to the taunts. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't make her body respond to more than the smallest movements.

"Quiet git," Sirius sneered.

"We've got a lesson to teach to this house traitor," James said, glaring at Lily. He followed that up with a harsh, "Strip."

Lily started undressing immediately. She struggled mentally, but couldn't control her body.

"Hurry up," Sirius snapped at her. Lily had no choice but to comply and soon she stood naked in front of the three guys. James admire her for a minute before saying, "Kneel."

She obeyed instantly. Once she was down, James pulled her hair and tilted her head back harshly. Sirius moved next to his friend and glared down at her as he asked, "What would you like to do first, James?"

"I think I want to sample her mouth, what about you?" James said as he ran his free hand across her throat. Sirius thought for a minute before answering, "I think I want to turn her ass red. Think about how good it'd feel to have her try to scream as you fuck her throat."

James smirked darkly as his friend voiced this idea. They were going to have so much fun with Lily tonight.

"I also have the potion that binds her to you," Sirius said. "It's finally finished, but I want to have fun breaking her before we use it."

"Agreed," James responded. They'd been hoping for the chance to slip her the potion for a week now, but this was better.

"Open your mouth," James said, opening his robes. As he did, he pulled on Lily's hair, positioning her so that Sirius could turn her ass red and Severus could see it all. They wanted him to hurt as much as she would.

Lily tried to fight but her mouth was forced open anyway. James stroked himself slowly and ordered, "Don't you dare bite. You're going to suck to the best of your abilities until I tell you to stop."

At that, James pressed into Lily's mouth and Sirius slapped her ass hard. Lily yelped and squirmed, but the spell and James' grip on her hair kept her on his cock. Sirius slapped her ass again, enjoying the sight of handprints darkening her skin. With each stroke of his hand, Lily made muffled sounds and jerked, only managing to press further down on James' cock and pleasure him more.

James and Sirius set a punishing pace. James would force his cock against the back of her throat at every stroke of Sirius' hand, the two of them working in tandem to bring Lily as much pain and themselves as much pleasure as possible.

After a few minutes, Sirius stopped and admired his handiwork. At the same time, James tilted Lily's head back and said, "Take it all, slut."

His cock pressed against the back of her throat, but this time he didn't pull away. Instead, James slowly forced his cock down Lily's throat, and Sirius pulled his wand. Lilly gagged and and struggled against the spell. After a minute of watching, Sirius sent a quiet lubrication spell at Lily's ass. She jumped and tried to shake her head, she didn't want these two touching her, much less forcing something like that.

Severus tried yelling through the silencing spell, appalled at what these two were doing to his girlfriend.

Sirius smirked at Severus as he pressed his wand against Lily's ass. He gave her no time to prepare before pushing his wand into her. She tried to cry out but only succeeded in tightening her throat around James' cock. He groaned and bucked into her, mumbling, "Do that again Sirius, that felt amazing."

Sirius' only response was to spell his wand into vibrating. James pulled out of Lily's throat slowly and smirked as she gasped for air and groaned at the feeling of the wand.

"You've got to try her, Sirius," James said. "Shes a natural, and so eager."

"Sounds brilliant!" Sirius responded as he took James' place. He pushed his way into Lily's throat quickly, not giving her any time to adjust. James circled around her and pressed his hand against her ass. Lily whimpered softly at the pain and tried to pull away. Ignoring her resistance, James ran his fingers over her ass to collect some of the lube before sliding his fingers lower and pressing them against her clit. Lily tried to struggle again but James slapped her already red ass and ordered her to be still. As the order set in and Sirius fucked her throat roughly, James started to rub and pinch Lily's clit roughly.

Sirius held himself in Lily's throat and enjoyed the feel of her throat tightening as she gagged and struggled to breathe. At the same time, James pushed two fingers into her roughly, spreading the lube and getting ready for when he took her. Lily closed her eyes and tried to pull herself away from what was happening and Severus hung against the wall as he watched helplessly.

James moved behind Lily and positioned himself. Lily tried to struggle again as James pressed against her pussy. He grabbed her hips tightly and slammed into her roughly. He groaned and held himself still, she felt so much better than he expected. Sirius moaned at the same time when Lily tried to scream around his cock. Sirius set a furious pace, moving in her throat roughly a few times before pulling back for a minutes so Lily could breathe. It wouldn't do to let her pass out and escape what they were doing.

James was moving in Lily's pussy just as roughly as Sirius was her throat. Playing with her clit had started to get her wet, but he was impatient. He didn't care if the roughness had caused any tearing, she'd learn to enjoy it. After a few more minutes of punishing movements Sirius looked up at James and said, "I have an idea."

"Whats that?" James asked? Sirius smirked and stilled in Lily's throat before answering, "Force the slut to take both of our cocks at once. One of us gets her ass and the other gets her pussy."

"Brilliant," James said. "I want her ass this time, you can have her ass next time."

The two of them moved away from Lily and cast cushioning charms before Sirius laid down. James smirked and said, "Slut, crawl over and ride Sirius. Show us how much you're enjoying your own rape."

Lily complied slowly as she tried to fight the spell the whole way. Lily groaned as she lowered herself onto Sirius' cock and squirmed as she tried to get comfortable. When she started to ride Sirius slowly, James grabbed the wand in her ass and moved it in her slowly. He poured his magic through his friends wand and used it to stretch Lily's ass slowly. When he felt that she was stretched enough, James pulled the wand out of her and lined up his cock, positioning himself so that Lily had to move onto him to keep riding Sirius. Lily bit her lip hard as she tried to avoid taking them, but there was nothing that she could do to keep James out of her ass, she had to keep riding Sirius and he was right there.

"Enough, slut," Sirius said once he felt James. Lily stilled and immediately tried to pull away but the two grabbed her hips and sides and slammed into her roughly. The timed their movements so that one of her holes was always full and Lily struggled weakly.

"Look at him and tell Severus how much you're loving this," James said to Lily. "Tell him that he's worthless."

Lily looked up slowly and her voice wavered as she said, "I... I love this. I love what they're doing to me. You're worthless, Sev."

She dropped her head quickly, unable to keep looking at her best friend. James and Sirius sped up at her declarations. She hated them, but there was nothing she could do. She gasped as James started to rub her clit roughly. Lily struggled and tried to hold back her own reactions to what they were doing to her. She hated this, but she couldn't stop her own reactions.

James and Sirius moved in her as fast as they could. They were both getting close but James wanted to completely break her before this was over. He rubbed her clit faster and rougher, and Lily fought herself until her muscles spasmed as they forced her to orgasm. Sirius moaned loudly as she tightened around him and bucked hard as he came in her, James following soon after.

Quickly, Sirius pulled a vial out of his robe pocket and forced Lily to swallow the contents. As he came down from his high, James said, "That's going to bind you to me. You can't ignore the things I say, but we will look like a normal couple to everybody else."

Lily shuddered and shook her head as they let the spell go and the potion started to take effect.

"You're going to cut Snape out of your life," James said as he and Sirius pulled out of her and pushed her aside to fix their robes. As they got ready to go he followed that up by saying, "Your and I are going to start dating at the end of the week, and you will come with Sirius and I whenever we want to have you again. Do you understand?"

Lily nodded reluctantly as the potion settled into her. Suddenly James turned his wand on Severus and performed a complex secrecy ward. He smirked and explained, "Now you can't tell anyone greaseball. You'll always remember how you couldn't help, but nobody can get the information from you, willingly or unwillingly."

James and Sirius crowded under the invisibility cloak and left the other two in the alcove. They knew Lily would let Snape down before the potion forced her to leave, and she wouldn't be able to leave the two of them after this.

"I'm sorry, Lils," Severus said softly. "I'll try to find a way around the potion."

She shook slightly and nodded then let her friend down. "I'll do my best to get around it. I won't forget our time together if you don't succeed."

He nodded as he watched her dress and leave. His first friend and girlfriend had just been torn away from him, but he'd do everything he could to help her.


End file.
